Fortress of Doom
by iqbalboyz
Summary: Chapter 3 is UP!    Chapter 4 Pending  dikarenakan Author sedang keluar kota dan lupa bawa FD, padahal cerita udh ada, sorry ya para readers yg terhormat mungkin minggu depan bru bisa publish :D
1. Chapter 1

Waaah hai para Author GC Indonesia...

saya Iqbal, penulis pertama Fic GC Indonesia, hehehe lama ya saya gak nongol disini karena HIATUS,

Ohiya cerita yg lama gak saya lanjutin karena males. buat cerita baru aja ya?

Ok langsung je,

O satu lagi! Kalau bertemu tulisan _Italic _berarti dalam hati ya! ok

Disclaimer: KoG Studios, Megaxus, MarbleNet, , dll

Rate: T

Genre: Adventure

Warning: OOC,Typo,GaJe

UltimateIqbalGuana Presents

Tanpa sebuah peringatan, sebuah pulau tiba-tiba muncul diatas langit. Di Pulau itu terdapat sebuah istana besar! yang dijaga oleh 4 dewa Iblis. Mereka mengendalikan 4 kekuatan jahat, Teror, Kehancuran, Kematian, dan Kegelapan. Para penduduk yang tinggal disekitar Pulau Langit itu merasa takut, mereka memanggil 4 Iblis itu, "Ascendant's Devil". Kebangkitan Iblis dimulai.

Seluruh Negara mengirim pasukan terhebat mereka untuk melawan 4 Iblis itu. Tapi 4 Iblis itu terlalu kuat. Seluruh Negara tidak tinggal diam, mereka mengirim 4 pasukan terhebat yang dipilih dari semua penjuru dunia yaitu: Kai,Elena,Rena, dan Guy. Dan sekarang, perang akhir dimulai...

Fortess of Doom

"Ahh kita sudah sampai, disini gelap, Elena, tolong gunakan sihir untuk menerangi istana ini," kata sang pemimpin.

"Baiklah,"

Trinng! Tiba-tiba Istana menjadi sedikit lebih terang.

"Inikah Istana Tempat tinggal 4 Iblis itu?" tanya pria berambut merah yang bernama Kai.

"Argh, sial, tempat ini dingin, sampai masuk ke dalam tulang rusukku," kata wanita berambut silver, Elena.

"Selamat datang Kai!" terdengar suara teriakan.

"Thanatos? Apakah itu kau? tunjukkan dirimu kalau kau berani!" seru Kai.

"HAHAHA! Harusnya kau yang mencariku bodoh! Baiklah akan kutunggu kau!" Teriak Thanatos.

"AWAS! Kai! Thunder!" seru Elena sambil mengeluarkan jurus Petir ke arah Ifrit dan Mega Frog.

"Argh monster disini banyak sekali, hyaaah!" sang prajurit berambut blonde, Guy, menyerang monster Mad Wolf dan Stone Golem.

"Argh sial panahku tidak mempan! baiklah, Flood!" sang elf, Rena mengeluarkan jurus air ke Rock Golem.

"Argh monster disini sulit untuk dikalahkan, ayo pergi dari sini!" seru sang pemimpin Kai.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh...

"Kau boleh lewat jembatan itu," terdengar suara seperti bisikan, tetapi lain dengan suara Thanatos.

"Kai, ini mungkin jebakan!" seru Elena.

"Ah sudahlah, dia menyuruh kita lewat, ayo maju!" teriak Kai.

"Tapi..." perkataan Elena dipotong oleh Kai, "Sudahlah, Thanatos hanya ingin menguji kita, apakah kita berani atau tidak, sudah jangan takut, kita harus melawannya!" seru Kai.

"Kai kau benar, baiklah Nona Penyihir, sebaiknya kita cepat melewati jembatan itu, daripada kita diserang monster seperti tadi," kata Guy dan melewati jembatan itu duluan.

"Hey Guy, tunggu aku!" teriak Elf cantik, Rena, sambil mengikuti melewati jembatan itu.

"Ayolah Elena, kita adalah kepercayaan penduduk di seluruh penjuru Negara!" seru Kai.

"Aku tau..." Elena menundukan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, selama Vajraa ini masih memiliki kekuatan, kita pasti bisa menang!" seru Kai.

"Yah, kau betul, Vajraa telah memberi kita kekuatan sehingga kita bisa sampai ke Istana ini, baiklah aku ikut denganmu Kai," kata Elena.

"Ya, itulah yang aku maksud!" seru Kai.

Mereka pun melewati jembatan itu, tampak sebuah portal di ujung jembatan.

"Hey! lihat itu ada portal!" seru Guy.

"Yak au benar, apakah kita akan masuk ke portal itu?" tanya Rena.

"Iya," jawab Kai.

"Baiklah ayo teman-teman berpegangan yang erat dan... WHOOOA!" mereka berteriak secara bersamman, diiring lenyap dalam portal itu.

"Hah! dimana kita?" tanya Kai.

"Akhirnya... kita bertemu juga, Kai!" Seru Thanatos.

"Kau... dengan Vajraa ini aku akan mengalahkanmu! Haaa-aap" Kai tampak marah.

"Tahan dulu! kau harus melawanku dulu sebelum melawan Raja ku," kata Samsara.

"Hati-hati!" seru Kai.

"Baiklah ini dia!" seru Guy.

"Hyat! Falling Sky!" Kai menyerang dengan Vajraa nya.

"Terima ini!" Guy menyerang dengan kapaknya.

"Thunder!" Elena menggunakan sihirnya.

"Flood!" Rena juga menggunakan sihirnya.

"Hyyahh! kalian memang kecil tapi cukup kuat, rasakan pembalasanku!" Samsara menyerang mereka tetapi meleset karena ukuran yang jauh berbeda.

"Terima ini! Hyyaaap! White Monkey Technique!" Kai mengeluarkan jurus seperti vacuum cleaner dapat menghisap benda disekitar ke dalam pusaran yang dibuatnya.

"Kyaaaaa," Samsara pun kalah.

"Apa? Samsara! Ugh, Zig hentikan mereka!" seru Thanatos.

"Jadi kalian si 4 pendekar yang hebat itu ya? terima ini!" seru Zig sambil mengeluarkan sihir api.

"Awwww! Sakit!" tiba-tiba Elena berteriak.

"ELENA!" Teriak Kai.

"Kai aku tidak apa-apa, hanya terkena sedikit semburan api tadi," kata Elena.

"Egh kau, beraninya melukai temanku, HYAH! Striking Snake Onslaught!" Kai mengeluarkan jurusnya tetapi meleset.

"Hahahaha kau menyerang apa hah? Wuahahahaha!" tawa Zig.

"Baiklah, Broken of Heaven," Kai melesat cepat ke depan dan melewati Zig.

"Kau meneyerang apa ha? dasar Bo...ARRRRGGHHHH!" teriak Zig, dia terkena serangan bertubi-tubi dari lantai bekas Kai lewat.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tau jurusku yang ini ya?" tanya Kai.

"Beraninya kau! Hyah!" Zig menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, tetapi sudah dihentikan dulu oleh Guy.

"Hehehehe, kau mau apa hah? menyemburkan api?" tanya Guy yang telah menutup mulut Zig dan menebas perut Zig dengan kapaknya.

"Zig! ugh baiklah, Evilis, sekarang giliranmu," kata Thanatos memberi perintah kepada bawahannya Evilis.

"Baiklah," Evilis pun menyerang 4 ksatria itu.

"Argh sial dia kuat!" seru Kai.

"Kapak ku tidak bisa menembusnya, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Guy.

"Thunder!" tiba-tiba saja Evilis merasa kesakitan.

"Elena?" tanya 3 prajurit (minus Elena).

"Hah...hah... sepertinya dia takut Petir, Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!" Elena mengeluarkan 3 jurus petirnya dan membuat Evilis kesakitan dan mati.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranmu! Thanatos!" seru Kai.

"Baiklah, sekarang terimalah kemarahanku!" Thanatos pun berubah menjadi besar.

"Walaupun kau besar aku tidak takut! teman-teman, mari satukan kekuatan!" teriak Kai.

"Hyaaah! Inilah kekuatan dari persahabatan!" teriak mereka.

"A-Apa? kekuatan macam apa itu?" tanya Thanatos.

"Inilah yang disebut dengan kekuatan persahabatan!" seru Kai.

"Tidak!" Thanatos pun kalah.

"Heh! Walaupun aku kalah, aku abadi, aku akan hidup lagi nanti, hahahaahahaha, selain itu terima ini!" Thanatos menghancurkan istananya sendiri.

Bruuuk!

"Sepertinya bangunan ini akan hancur!" teriak Kai.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!" teriak Guy.

"Argh kakiku tersangkut!" Elena berteriak.

"Elena!" seru Kai.

"Kai! Elena! cepat!" teriak Guy.

"Tidak bisa diangkat! sial runtuhan ini cukup besar," keluh Kai.

"Rena kau harus menolong mereka!" teriak Guy.

"Tidak bisa, aku hanya bisa menggunakan warp 1 kali saja, karena sisa tenaga yang sedikit," kata Rena.

"Tch! Sial!" Kai, Elena..."

"GUY! RENA! Selamatkan diri kalian, jangan pedulikan kami! biarkan diri kalian selamat! Cepat Rena gunakan Warp untuk keluar dari tempat ini, ajak juga Guy, oh iya, aku ada satu permintaan..." Saat Kai ingin mengakatan permintaannya runtuhan besar menutupi Kai dan Guy.

"KAI! APA PERMINTAANMU!" Teriak Guy.

"TOLONG JAGA, ANAK DAN KETURUNAN KAMI! DAN KATAKAN, BAHWA HANYA VAJRAA YANG DAPAT MENGALAHKAN THANATOS!" Teriak Kai lagi.

"Hiksss... Kai... Baiklah ini demi kau," kata Guy.

"Rena kita harus pergi cepat!" suruh Guy kepada Rena.

"Ba...baiklah! WARP!" Rena menggunakan spell Warp, dan keluar dari istana itu.

"Hikkksss! KAI! ELENA!" Teriak Guy dan Rena.

Setelah kejadian itu pun Negara kembali tenang dan damai..

Sudah 50 tahun sejak kejadian itu, inilah cucu dari Kai, Jin.

"Hey! jangan nakal begitu Jin!" seru suara orang yang sudah tua.

"Hyahahahaha!" tawa Jin.

"Arggh, kalau saja Guy bukan temanku dulu, aku tidak mau merawat anak ini!"

"Guy? siapa dia?" tanya Jin.

"Oh itu temanku, dia seorang prajurit yang pernah ikut melawan 4 raja Iblis," jawab orang tua itu.

" Hmm, oh iya, apakah dulu aku punya kakek yang hebat?" tanya Jin kepada orang tua itu.

"Eeehh itu... _Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang kakeknya?_ eh dia hebat kok," jawab orang tua itu.

"Hebat seperti Guy?" tanya Jin.

"Hmmm, mungkin," jawab orang tua tadi yang hanya asal menjawab karena pesan dari Guy supaya tidak boleh menceritakan ini kepada Jin.

"Apakah yang ini kakekku?" tanya Jin sambil melihatkan foto seorang prajurit berambut merah, yaitu Kai.

"Eh kau tau darimana?" tanya orang tua itu kaget.

"Mukanya mirip denganku sih," jawab Jin polos, karena umurnya masih 6 tahun.

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik kau tidur siang dulu!" suruh orang tua alias pengasuh Jin itu.

"BAIKLAH!" seru Jin.

Di sisi lain, sebuah Lab yang ntah dimana letaknya.

"Pak, sepertinya ditemukan tanda-tanda aneh dari Light Tower..."

"Apa itu?"

"Angin dan cuaca aneh selalu ada ditempat itu, apakah itu tanda kejadian 50 tahun lalu terulang kembali?"

"Mana mungkin,"

"Tapi pak,"

"Ah sudahlah, lanjutkan saja penelitiannya!"

"Baik pak,"

Disuatu tempat, bayangan hitam yang memiliki mata dengan hawa nafsu membunuh, tersenyum lebar.

"Hahahaha, tinggal 15 tahun lagi, aku akan HIDUP kembali! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

To Be Continued

Wah gimana bagus nggak?

Jelek kah?

Alur cepat?

Maaf banget ya, soalnya ngebut nih ngetiknya, ni cerita sebenarnya dah lama ditulis but baru bisa diupload hari ini, sorry ya, maaf jelek,

Review boleh, Flame juga tapi jangan FLAME yang jelek ya, kalau FLAME jelek berarti yang FLAME tu bocah yang ndak tau betapa capek dan pegalnya menulis ini. Thanks...

Oiya CHAP 2 secepatnya UPDATE deh, dan cerita satunya lagi yang Rate M, nggak dilanjutin, Dah tobat saya, hahahaha

karakter dari cerita ini:

Kai: OOC saya sendiri

Elena: dari GC pemimpin Violet mage

Rena: dari maen Elsword

Guy: OOC

Ok dah dulu ya jangan lupa review.


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang karena baru selesai ujian semester.

Sedikit penjelasan yang saya pakai hanya karakter. Saya tidak menggunakan nama dungeon atau continent di Grand Chase, tetapi nama karangan saya sendiri.

Nah langsung saja ke cerita.

Fortess of Doom

Setelah 10 tahun lamanya, akhirnya Jin kecil sudah tumbuh remaja. Wajahnya yang tampan pun banyak dikagumi oleh para gadis di desa tempat Jin tinggal. Tidak hanya wajahnya yang tampan dan badan yang _sixpack_, tapi dia mempunyai tingkat kecerdasan yang tinggi hingga ia mendapat beasiswa gratis dari pihak sekolah. Walaupun tinggal di desa, Jin bersekolah di kota Madan, kota yang sangat luas. Jin pergi ke sekolah jalan kaki karena jarak dari desa tempat Jin tinggal sangat dekat dengan kota Madan. Dia tinggal dengan seorang pengasuhnya sejak bayi, Cress. Cress sudah sangat tua, tapi badannya kelihatan sehat karena ia rajin berolahraga. Jin sangat menghormati sang pengasuh ia menganggap Cress sebagai kakeknya sendiri. Setiap pulang sekolah Jin selalu menolong kakeknya, menolong membuat makanan, ataupun pekerjaan. Tapi semua ini akan berubah pagi ini.

"Jin, sudah saatnya ke sekolah!" terdengar teriakan dari sang pengasuh Jin yang bernama Cress.

"Iya aku tau," Jin menjawab dengan malas, karena ia masih mengantuk. Anak berumur 16 tahun itupun segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Ia pun dengan cepat memakai seragamnya karena ia terkejut saat melihat ternyata sudah jam 6.45. karena 15 menit lagi masuk sekolah.

"Aku berangkat ya!" Jin berkata pada pengasuhnya dan langsung berlari menuju kesekolahnya.

"Sudah 16 tahun aku merawatnya, tidak terasa ya, apakah aku akan bilang perkataan Guy kepadanya, bahwa Kai adalah kakeknya?" terlihat muka Cress yang bingung.

Flashback:

"GUY! Ternyata kau selamat ya? Mana Kai dan Elena?" Tanya Cress.

"Kami memang sudah mengalahkan Thanatos, tapi Kai dan Elena…." Terlihat muka Guy sedih.

"Mereka terperangkap di istana Thanatos." Jawab Rena.

"Apa? Jadi ayahku?" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut merah dan berperawakan tampan,tinggi,dan tubuh yang atletis keluar dengan wajah sedih.

"Ya…" jawab Guy dan Rena.

"Cress.." kata orang laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Ada apa Gin?" Tanya Cress.

"Kau jaga anakku, Jin, aku akan mencari ayahku!" jawab laki-laki berambut merah itu yang ternyata bernama Gin.

"Eh?" Cress terkejut.

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu!" Gin pun berlari menjauhi Cress,Guy,dan Rena.

"Cress, sebaiknya kau menjaga Jin," kata Guy.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Cress.

"Karena kau sudah dipercaya 2 orang temanmu, Kai dan Gin, mereka berdua menitipkan anaknya kepadamu," jawab Guy.

"Eh… ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah aku juga mau pulang, jaga dia ya Cress, aku juga percaya kepadamu, Rena ayo kita pulang," Guy dan Rena pun meninggalkan Cress dan Jin.

"HUEEEEEKKKK!" terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari rumah Cress.

"Baiklah, ini demi temanku. Aku akan merawatmu Jin, tenang saja…" Cress pun memeluk Jin dengan hangat.

End Flashback.

Kembali ke Jin. Skip Time sesampainya di Sekolah.

Jin yang saat itu baru memasuki kelasnya mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Oi tau gak? Nanti ada anak baru loh! Pindahan dari kota sebelah!" seru seorang anak.

"Aku tau tuh, katanya sih dia itu pesulap cilik," anak yang lain pun menjawab.

Tiba-tiba kelas diam saat seseorang memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" guru pun memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi bu!" seru semua murid.

"Nah kalian kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari kota Pilaf, nah ayo masuk." Kata sang guru.

"Waah cantiknya!" seru seluruh murid kecuali Jin,ia sepertinya mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengerjakan PRnya karena kemarin ia tidak sempat karena kemarin malam ia menonton "NNN (Nenek-nenek Narsis)."

"Perkenalkan dirimu dulu kepada teman-temanmu!" seru sang guru.

"Nama saya Amy, saya dari Kota Pilaf, salam kenal, boleh saya duduk?" Tanya gadis itu yang langsung membuat satu kelas menganga kecuali Jin dan guru.

"Duduk disebelah Jin ya, itu ada bangku kosong didekatnya." Jawab guru.

"Yang disebelah laki-laki yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu itu?" Tanya Amy dan sukses membuat Jin terkejut.

"Mengerjakan sesuatu? Jin apa yang kau kerjakan?" Tanya guru.

"Saya sedang menggambar bu!" jawab Jin dan langsung menutup buku PRnya karena takut ketahuan.

"Sini ibu liat," guru itupun datang ke tempat Jin dan melihat buku PRnya yang padahal tinggal sedikit lagi selesai.

"Jin….. BERDIRI DI DEPAN!" seru guru itu.

"Iya bu.." Jin pun maju dengan lesu ditambah dengan suara tawa teman-temannya.

"Hahahahaha!" Amy pun ikut tertawa.

"Apaan sih? Kamu kenapa memberitau ibu kalau aku sedang mengerjakan PR?" Tanya Jin saat berdiri didepan bersama Amy.

"Hah? Aku bilang kamu mengerjakan PR? Kamu tuli ya? Aku bilang tu 'Yang disebelah laki-laki yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu itu?' begitu kataku, aku nggak bilang kalau kau mengerjakan PR kok," jawab Amy panjang lebar.

"Argh sudahlah…" Jin pun mengalah, karena walaupun tubuhnya seperti Abang Rai, dia lemah terhadap perempuan.

"Nah Amy silahkan duduk," kata guru itu.

"Baik bu, aku duduk dulu ya, bye," Amy pergi meninggalkan Jin sambil mengedipkan mata kearahnya dan membuat wajah Jin memerah.

SKIP WAKTU.

TENG TONG. Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi, Jin bersiap-siap pulang kerumah.

"Oi Jin lain kali jangan lupa ngerjakan PR ya, jangan nonton Nenek-Nenek Narsis terus, hahahahaha," tawa seorang temannya yang berambut oranye.

"Hahahaha, kau emangnya nonton, Ryan? Bintang tamunya bagus-bagus loh!" seru Jin.

"Nggak nonton, padahal mau nonton tapi aku ngantuk, jadi aku ketiduran deh emangnya siapa bintang tamunya?," tanya teman Jin berambut oranye, Ryan.

"Itu si Alga Saputri dengan Ivankov Gunawan," jawab Jin.

"Hahahaha, udah dulu ya Jin, aku pulang dulu.." kata Ryan dan meninggalkan Jin sendirian diruangan kelas yang sepi itu.

"Iya," jawab Jin singkat.

Setelah Ryan pergi meninggalkan kelas, tiba-tiba seseorang gadis berambut Merah muda masuk ke ruang kelas itu.

"Jin," kata gadis berambut pink itu.

"Eh! Kenapa Amy? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Jin.

"Aku belum dijemput oleh ibuku," jawab Amy.

"Ooh, mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Jin.

"Eh rumah aku dan kau kan berjarak jauh," jawab Amy terkejut.

"Nggak mau aku antar nih?" tanya Jin.

"Gimana kalau aku kerumahmu aja? nanti aku minta jemput disana, rumahmu ada telepon _kan_?" tanya Amy.

"Iya ada dong, walaupun aku tinggal di desa tapi listrik, air, telepon pun sudah masuk ke desaku," jawab Jin.

"Ok, ayo kita kerumahmu!" seru Amy.

* * *

><p>Ketika mereka hampir mau sampai di desa tempat Jin tinggal, banyak terdapat kejanggalan, seperti pohon yang rubuh, tanah yang pecah seperti terjadi gempa, dan hal aneh lainnya.<p>

"Ada yang tidak beres..." kata Jin.

"Ada apa Jin?" tanya Amy.

"Ayo kita harus cepat perasaan aku tidak enak!" seru Jin sambil menarik tangan Amy untuk berlari ke arah desa Jin, hal itu membuat wajah Amy memerah.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di desa memang benar, desa itu telah hancur, banyak mayat di tanah, seperti ada bekas perang.<p>

"Jin, kenapa desamu?" tanya Amy dengan wajah takut.

"Cress!" Seru Jin yang langsung menuju rumahnya.

"Jin tunggu," Amy pun mengejarnya.

Sesampai dirumah Jin, ia melihat Cress dengan wajah yang penuh darah dan bajunya sobek-sobek.

"Cress! Apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanya Jin.

"Uggghh, Jin? kaukah itu?" tanya Cress dengan nada pelan.

"Iya! Cress apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jin.

"Dia kembali! Thanatos, si Raja Iblis, _uhuk uhuk, _Jin, lebih baik kau meninggalkan desa ini, cepat! kau pergi ke Kota Fasha, disana ada keluargaku, bilang saja kalau kau mengenal aku, mereka pasti percaya," jawab Cress.

"Tha-Thana...tos? bukannya ia telah dikalahkan oleh Kai dan teman-temannya?" tanya Jin.

"Dia bangkit kembali, _uhuk uhuk, _dia menginginkanmu Jin, karena kau adalah Anak dari Gin dan cucu dari Kai, kau adalah keturunan prajurit hebat, oh iya satu lagi..._ uhuk uhuk _kau harus menemui Guy sahabat lamaku, ia tinggal di pondok kecil dekat Goa Arachinda, dia bisa bercerita lebih banyak lagi, _uhuk uhuk,_" Cress pun batuk darah.

"Cress!" seru Jin.

"Jin, ada yang mau kutanyakan." kata Cress.

"Apa itu? akan kujawab Cress!" seru Jin.

"Apa aku pengasuh yang _uhuk uhuk_, baik?" tanya Cress yang suaranya mulai berat.

"Ya, Cress! kumohon jangan mati dulu!" Seru Jin dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan, Amy pun terlihat sedih melihatnya.

"Terima kasih Jin, lebih baik kau cepat ke Kota Fasha, temui keluargaku disitu," kata Cress menyuruh Jin cepat pergi.

"Ba-baik Cress, aku juga mau berterima kasih karena telah merawatku selama 16 tahun ini, jasamu tak akan kulupakan Cress," kata Jin sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Sama-sama Jin, selamat tinggal..." Cress pun menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"CRESSSS! THANATOS AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" seru Jin dengan aura merah disekitar tubuhnya, Amy pun terlihat ketakutan.

"Jin ayo kita pergi!" seru Amy.

"Iya," Jin dan Amy pun pergi meninggalkan desa itu setelah mereka menguburkan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"Amy," kata Jin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Amy.

"Lebih baik kuantar kau pulang," jawab Jin.

"Eh, aku ikut denganmu saja," kata Amy.

"Nanti ibumu khawatir," kata Jin.

"Ah nggak kok, boleh ya aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Amy.

"Huh baiklah," Jin dan Amy pun pergi bersama ke Kota Fasha untuk menemukan keluarga Cress. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Bersambung.

* * *

><p>"Dia menculik anakku!"<p>

"Maafkan aku Cress, anak asuhanmu ini harus dibunuh,"

"Am...bil...ka...lung...i...tu...terus...dekatkan...ke...tembok.."

"Kau melihat ibuku? dia ada di sebelah penjaramu"

"Sekarang kita adalah Tim Grand Chase, tujuan selanjutnya, Rumah Guy."

Kalimat diatas merupakan bocoran untuk Chapter Selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Ahh gimana nih cerita saya? pendek ya? ntar deh Chap3 aku panjangin kalau bisa sampe 8k words _<p>

Cerita saya Update setiap Kamis Malam, (khusus misal Hari Kamis adalah hari libur, akan Update Pagi).

Maaf karena cuma bisa Update 1x dalam seminggu.

Saya tidak peduli dengan Review yang pedas-pedas, saya hanya senang jika Fic saya ini dibaca oleh banyak orang, terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuk langsung aja kita ke cerita!

Fortess of Doom

"Hah, Jin, dimana Kota Fasha? Ini sudah hampir malam, tetapi kita masih belum menemukannya," kata Amy.

"Ahh, itu dia!" seru Jin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu Kota Fasha?" Tanya Amy.

"Ini pasti kotanya, sebab disekitar sini sudah tidak ada kota lagi," jawab Jin yakin.

"Oh, ayo kita masuk!" seru Amy, mereka pun masuk ke kota itu.

"Ayo cari tempat tinggal keluarga Cress, kita harus cepat sebab ini sudah malam, dan aku lapar…" kata Jin.

"Aku juga mau mandi," kata Amy, keliatannya ia sedikit risih karena ia tidak mandi sore.

"Eh, nama keluarga Cress siapa?" Tanya Amy.

"Eh? Siapa ya? Oh tidak kita lupa menanyakannya!" seru Jin.

"HAH? Jadi bagaimana ini? HUWAAAA!" Amy pun menangis, tiba-tiba seorang bapak-bapak paruh baya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian kenapa? Tersesat?" Tanya bapak itu ramah.

"I-iya, nih gara-gara Jin kami tersesat!" seru Amy menuduh Jin yang salah.

"Kenapa aku? Kamu juga dong teledor, gak Tanya nama keluarganya Cress!" seru Jin membela dirinya.

"Aku kan baru kenal Cress tadi siang, mana aku sempat memikirkan itu!" seru Amy, dan mereka berdua bertengkar hebat hingga pertengkaran mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh bapak yang ramah itu.

"Kamu Jin ya?" Tanya bapak ramah itu.

"Eh, iya, bapak tau darimana?" Tanya Jin.

"Aku lah yang kalian cari, aku keluarganya Cress, namaku Chester," jawab bapak itu ramah.

"Oh, jadi bapak keluarga Cress? Akhirnya! Bisa kami kerumah bapak?" Tanya Amy.

"Iya, ayo ikut saya, kalian bisa makan dan mandi disana," jawab bapak itu.

"Kami tidak merepotkan bapak?" Tanya Jin.

"Hahaha, tidak, malahan aku senang kalau dirumahku banyak orang, ayo cepat hari sudah malam!" seru bapak itu.

"Baik pak," Amy dan Jin pun pergi mengikuti bapak itu dari belakang.

Setelah belok ke kanan, ke kiri, jalan mutar, ke kanan lagi, dan seterusnya akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah bapak itu, atau bisa kita panggil Chester.

"Akhirnya kita sampai, kalian berdua, kalau mau memanggilku cukup Chester aja ya, sebab aku gak mau dipanggil bapak," kata Chester.

"Iya pak, eh maksud kami Chester," jawab mereka serentak.

"Nah kalian mau makan apa?" Tanya Chester.

"Aku Ramen aja," kata Jin.

"Aku Strawberry Shortcake!" seru Amy.

"Oi, disini mana ada makanan seperti itu! Lagian makanan apa tuh? Strawberry Squarepants?" Tanya Jin.

"Itu makanan lah emang minuman? Namanya itu Strawberry Shortcake! Bukan Squarepants, dasar!" jawab Amy.

"Chester, maafkan teman saya ini, sudahlah berikan dia Ramen," kata Jin.

"Ih! Apaan tuh Ramen? Aku gak suka makan-makanan aneh!" seru Amy.

"Eh…anu disini tidak ada Strawberry Squarepants, Cuma ada Ramen, gak apa ya?" Tanya Chester.

"SHORTCAKE! Yaudahlah nggak apa-apa. Aku mau mandi dulu," Amy pun meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Jin…" kata Chester.

"Apa?" Tanya Jin.

"Kau dapat darimana orang ini? Masa Spons SquarePants mau dimakan?" Tanya Chester.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi mungkin Strawberry Squarepants itu Strawberry diberi Spons laut." Jawab Jin.

"Iya, mungkin aja." Kata Chester.

"Sudahlah nggak usah omongin itu lagi, sini biar aku bantu!" seru Jin.

"Oh iya terima kasih!" Mereka bersua pun memasak Ramen.

Di lain pihak.

"Dia menculik anakku! Kalian cari anak berambut merah ini!" seru seorang bapak-bapak dengan suara yang keras kepada para anak buahnya.

"Baik Boss," para anak buahnya pun langsung meninggalkan Bossnya.

"Heh dasar! Tidak Kakek, tidak ayah, tidak anak, sama aja kerjaanya menculik anak orang!" seru Boss itu dengan kesal.

"Ah, biarkan aja, lagipula kan Kakek dan Ayahnya sudah mati, biarkan saja anaknya, gampang kok kita bunuh," terdengar suara seorang wanita.

"Hahahaha, kau ini bisa saja,hey kau tampak cantik hari ini," kata si Boss.

"Terima kasih, hmm, kau mau _"melakukannya"_?" Tanya sang wanita.

"Hmm, ayo kita pindah ke kamar," Boss dan wanita itupun pergi ke kamar untuk melakukan _"sesuatu"_

Kembali ke Jin dan Chester.

"Aku mau cuci tangan dulu," kata Jin.

"Iya," kata Chester dengan wajah menunduk, saat Jin pergi, Chester berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Maafkan aku Cress, anak asuhanmu ini harus dibunuh,"

"Dimana ya kamar mandi, ah disini!" seru Jin ia pun membuka pintu tersebut dan..

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Amy berteriak dengan kencang yang membuat Chester ke kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chester.

"JIN MENGINTIPKU! USIR DIA! KAU JUGA PERGI!" seru Amy marah, Jin hanya terdiam,sepertinya ia masih teringat hal yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

"Eh, Amy maafin aku ya! Aku gak sengaja, kukira kamu dah selesai mandi!" Jin memohon permintaan maaf.

"Baiklah aku maafkan, asal jangan pernah mengingat kejadian ini lagi!" seru Amy.

"Iya," jawab Jin.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian Amy turun dan makan Ramen buatan Chester dan Jin.

"Lumayan enak buat masakan kelas rendah," kata Amy.

"Eh Amy, jangan salah, Ramen walaupun terlihat sederhana tapi ini enak kan? Terkenal lagi!" seru Jin.

"Udahlah aku mau nonton TV," kata Amy.

"Aku mau nonton kalau dah jam 12 malam, soalnya besok kita gak bisa sekolah, jadi aku mau begadang nonton Nenek Nenek Narsis," kata Jin.

"Apaan tuh? Bintang tamunya aneh semua," kata Amy.

"Eh daripada kamu film sinetron Hitam Abu-abu," kata Jin.

"Udahlah aku mau nonton!" seru Amy, ia pun pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton Hitam Abu-abu, ia pun nonton sambil baringan di kursi.

"Oi! Pindah! Kamu mau digigit nyamuk?" Tanya Jin.

"Hmmm? Apa? Aku lagi nonton Hitam Abu-abu nih," jawab Amy.

"Udah habis tau! Sekarang dah jam 12 malam, aku mau nonton Nenek Nenek Narsis dulu, Hostnya diganti loh, Trio Harimau," kata Jin.

"HAH SUDAH JAM 12? TIDAAK!" teriak Amy.

"Sudahlah aku mau nonton dulu," karena Amy tidak bisa tidur ia pun ikut nonton film nista tersebut.

Acara yang ditunggu Jin tak kunjung mulai, tiba-tiba ada iklan orang yang hilang, itu adalah Amy.

"Oi kau dicari tuh sampai masuk TV!" seru Jin.

"Jin, aku tidak betah tinggal dengan orang yang mencari ku itu," kata Amy.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jin.

"Orang itu Pamanku, disebelahnya istrinya, aku selalu disuruh ini, itu, misalnya aku baru selesai mengepel, dan istirahat eh disuruh masak, jadi gak sempat istirahat, kumohon Jin, jangan bawa aku ke orang itu!" seru Amy.

"Jadi kau tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Jin.

"Tidak, maaf sudah berbohong padamu," jawab Amy.

"Iya nggak apa kok, kau aman bersamaku," kata Jin.

Acara yang ditunggu sama Jin tak kunjung mulai dan akhirnya Jin tertidur, Amy yang sudah tidur tidak dapat tidur lagi, ia mengutak-atik remote TV, dan ia berhenti mengutak-atiknya saat ia mendengar suara rebut diluar.

"Jin!" seru Amy pelan.

"Hmm?" Tanya Jin dengan masih tertidur.

"Siapa yang ribut-ribut diluar itu?" Tanya Amy.

"Ayam mungkin" jawab Jin dengan asal.

"Eh Jin! Jangan-jangan itu bawahan Pamanku, mereka dating untuk mengambilku," kata Amy.

"Iya, satenya pake Lontong ya," kata Jin yang semakin gak jelas.

Sementara diluar

"Didalam sini ada Jin, cucu dari Kai, cepat bawa dia dan berikan uang imbalan itu!" seru Chester.

"Iya, nih uangnya," saat mau mengambil kantong berisi uang tersebut, tiba-tiba Chester ditembak oleh pengawal kerajaan.

"Ke-kenapa kalian…" kata Chester dengan suara berat.

"Hahahaha, sudahlah mati saja kau!" seru salah seorang pengawal.

"Sial, kalian mengkhianatiku ya?" Tanya Chester.

"Hahahahahaaha, sudahlah jangan banyak omong! DUUAAAARRR!" tembakan tersebut berhasil menembakkan peluru masuk ke kepala Chester, mendengar suara tadi Jin terbangun, saat ia melihat ke luar, ia melihat tubuh Chester penuh darah, Jin pun marah, terlihat lagi aura merah keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Chester?" Tanya Jin marah.

"Jadi dia ya Jin, kekuatannya luar biasa!" seru seorang prajurit.

"Aku Tanya, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA CHESTER!" Tubuh Jin pun terangkat, tubuhnya sekarang ditutupi aura warna merah.

Dengan sekali serangan semua pasukan kalah, dan akhirnya sang kapten keluar.

"Kalian bodoh! Lawan satu orang aja gak bisa!" seru sang kapten.

"Kau harus membayar semua ini!" seru Jin.

"Hahahaha, emangnya kau bisa apa?" ledek sang kapten.

"HUAAAAAH!" Jin pun berteriak dengan keras, kulitnya yang putih berubah jadi merah, rambutnya yang pendek menjadi panjang.

"Aaah… itu…" Chester terkejut ketika melihat Jin marah.

"Amy, bawa Chester ke rumah," kata Jin.

"I-iya," Amy pun membawa Chester kedalam rumah.

"Huh! Mentang-mentang kamu juga bisa berubah seperti kakek dan ayahmu kupikir aku takut?" si Kapter malah memanasi Jin.

"….." Jin hanya diam.

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa si Kapten, tiba-tiba dengan secepat kilat, Jin sudah berada di depan kapten jahat itu.

"Hah? Ba-bagaimana kau.." belum sempat melanjutkan omongannya, Jin pun lansgung meninju tepat di ulu hati kapten, si Kapten pun pingsan.

"Kau gak apa?" Tanya Jin kepada Chester yang telah kembali ke wujudnya yang semula.

"Jin, sebaiknya kau lari." Kata Chester.

"Kenapa?" Jin bingung.

"Di kota ini kau menjadi buronan!" seru Chester.

"Hahaha, kau mau kemana Jin?" Tanya seorang prajurit.

"Mereka ramai!" seru Amy.

"Kalian cepat lari!" seru Chester.

"Terlambat," seorang prajurit pun menangkap Jin dan Amy.

"Sial!" gerutu Jin.

"Bawa ke ruang bawah tanah!" seru seorang prajurit.

Mereka berdua pun dibawa ke ruang bawah tanah, disana mereka pisah sel penjara.

"Ugh sial!" Jin meninju tembok dan retak.

"Ng? apa ini?" Jin mengambil sebuah liontin emas di bawah tembok bekas ia tinju.

"Gunakan liontin itu untuk menghancurkan tembok!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan Jin.

"Baiklah!" Jin pun meninju tembok dengan memegang liontin itu, tembok itu pun hancur, dan dibaliknya terlihat mayat seorang ibu yang kurus, dan sebuah tongkat menancap di perutnya.

"Ambillah Chammagon itu, kau membutuhkannya," suara aneh itu dating lagi.

"Baik," Jin pun menuruti perintahnya dan mencabut tongkat yang bernama Chammagon itu, tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyinari sel penjara itu.

"Terima kasih pahlawan, kau sekarang adalah Asura, kau harus melawan raja kegelapan, Thanatos," kata suara itu.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Tanya Jin.

"Aku adalah mayat ibu itu, cepat lari dari sini!" jawab suara itu.

"Baiklah," Jin pun keluar dari sel itu dan ia membebaskan Amy.

"Kau dapat darimana tongkat itu?" Tanya Amy.

"Sudahlah tidak penting, kita harus lari!" jawab Jin.

"Eh tunggu itu masih ada orang, ayo kita bebaskan!," kata Amy sambil menunjuk kearah sel penjara yang terdapat seorang berambut hitam sedang meringkuk di lantai sel penjara yang dingin.

"Eh? Kalian siapa?" Tanya orang itu ketika ia melihat Jin dan Amy mendekati selnya.

"Aku Jin, dia Amy, kami akan membebaskan kau!" jawab Jin.

"Aku Sieghart, oh iya kalian juga tahanan kan?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu yang bernama Sieghart.

"Iya," jawab Jin dan Amy serempak.

"Kalian menemukan ibuku? Dia di tahan di sel yang hancur itu," Tanya Sieghart sambil menunjuk sel ibunya yang hancur.

"_Jadi itu ibunya?_" Jin berkata dalam hati.

"Hei, kalian melihatnya?" Tanya Sieghart lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Jin.

"Oh, mungkin dia sudah kabur duluan, aku ikut dengan kalian ya? Sebentar aku ambil senjataku dulu," Sieghart mengambil 2 buah pedang yang ia simpan di balik kasur tahanan.

"Eh? Pedang apa itu?" Tanya Amy.

"Ini namanya Epee," jawab Sieghart.

"Oh," Amy hanya ber-oh ria.

"Hei, kau kenapa punya Chammagon milik ibuku?" Tanya Sieghart.

"Eh, ini… aku. Mendapatkannya di hutan," jawab Jin.

"Hutan mana? Pasti disana ada ibuku! Aku ingin melihatnya," kata Sieghart senang.

"Eh,, hutannya jauh loh! Besar lagi, mungkin ibumu sudah…"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Dia itu Asura, tidak mungkin bisa mati oleh binatang atau apapun kecuali Chammagonnya sendiri atau senjata dewa lainnya," Ucapan Jin dipotong Sieghart.

"Eh, ba-baiklah, jika kau mau ke hutan itu, kita harus ke rumah temanku dulu, Guy, soalnya rumahnya ada di dekat hutan itu," kata Jin.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi," mereka pun lari dari penjara bawah tanah itu lewat saluran air.

"Hah, sedikit lagi kita keluar!" seru Sieghart.

"Kalian tidak bisa lolos!" seru seorang demon.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jin.

"Di-dia, demon penjaga di penjara ini.. kita akan mati disini," jawab Sieghart ketakutan.

"Hahahaha perkenalkan aku Dio, tenang saja aku demon yang baik kok," kata Dio sambil tertawa.

"Hah?" Semua terkejut minus Dio.

"Yah, aku tau kalian pasti bisa lolos dari sini, soalnya waktu itu ada seorang wanita memakai Chammagon berkata akan ada orang yang bisa lolos dari sini,dan membunuh Thanatos, makanya aku tau," kata Dio.

"Apa kau benar-benar baik?" Tanya Jin.

"Yep, aku akan ikut denganmu," jawab Dio.

"Kenapa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Amy.

"Sebenarnya aku punya dendam sama Thanatos," jawab Dio.

"Dendam apa?" Tanya Amy lagi.

"Dia bilang bangsa kami, demon akan menjadi raja, tapi buktinya…bangsa kami yang jadi budak," jawab Dio dengan tampang sedih.

"Oh," kata Amy.

"Jadi, aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Dio lagi.

"Iya," jawab Jin.

"Asik! Sebentar aku mau ambil senjataku dulu," kata Dio meninggalkan Jin,Amy,Sieghart.

"Apa kita bisa percaya dengannya? Dia kan demon?" Tanya Sieghart.

"Sudahlah, lagipula dia pernah berbincang dengan ibu mu kan? Mungkin saja ibumu masih hidup!" seru Amy.

"Iya juga ya! Aku tidak sabar bertemu ibuku!" seru Sieghart juga, Jin yang melihat Sieghart senang pun berusaha tersenyum walaupun itu senyum palsu, di dalam hati Jin berkata,

"_Maafkan aku Sieghart, tapi dia sudah mati_,"

"Hei kalian lama ya menunggu?" Tanya Dio yang baru datang.

"Mana senjatamu?" Tanya Amy.

"Ini," jawab Dio sambil melihatkan tangannya.

"Hanya sarung tangan?" Tanya Sieghart.

"Tidak, tidak, senjataku akan keluar jika aku membutuhkannya!" jawab Dio.

"Wah keren!" seru Amy.

"Baiklah sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Dio.

"Rumah Guy!" jawab Jin.

"Setelah itu ibuku!" seru Sieghart.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi!" mereka pun lolos dari ruang bawah tanah itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tambahan 2 anggota baru, Sieghart dan Dio, sementara itu di istana tempat dimana Jin,Amy,dan Sieghart dipenjara.

"Mana Dio?" Tanya raja itu kepada Maidnya berbangsa demon.

"Aku juga tidak tau," jawab Maid demon itu.

"Dia kan adikmu! Cari dia, Ley!" seru raja itu.

"Baik raja, akan saya cari," Maid yang bernama Ley itupun kekamar Dio dan menemukan sepucuk surat berisi,

"Maaf kak, aku pergi dari rumah ini, aku akan melawan Thanatos, kakak lebih baik jangan cari aku ya, by: Dio. NB: Dio saying kakak,"

"Hah? Dia kabur!" seru Ley ia pun member surat itu kepada raja.

"Cari dia, dia itu kan salah satu prajurit ku yang loyal, kenapa dia jadi berhianat?" Tanya raja.

"Aku akan mencarinya raja," jawab Ley dan langsung pergi mencari Dio.

BERSAMBUNG….

Jelek kah cerita saya? Maaf lagi gak ada ide hahahahahaha.

Saya gak butuh review banyak buat ngelanjutin cerita saya, karena saya akan update cerita ini setiap hari kamis! jadi tunggu saja ya cerita selanjutnya hari kamis depan! CIAO~

Disana gunung disini gunung di tengah tengahnya pulau Jawa, Authornya bingung Pembacanya juga bingung yang penting tetap ketawa.

NB: Jika ada kesalahan mohon diberitau, soalnya saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak lepas dari berbagai kesalahan :D


End file.
